Twins Shouldn't Drink Together
by Mister Jackkkk
Summary: Fred/George, slight Harry/Ron, seemily gay Seamus, Dean and Oliver... A party goes on between Gryffindors at The Burrow while Molly and Arthur are away in Romania.


**Twins Shouldn't Drink Together.**

'Once upon a time, when the birds chirped and the sun peeked through the dust covered windows; a pair of twins awoke in each others arms; fiery hair messed and hand-me down clothing scattered across the floor.  
Their names are Fred and George and both were surprised to find each of their limbs entangled with the other.  
Another pair were huddled under covers with disturbed, wide-eyed faces.  
The twins screams were heard for miles, disturbing a bowtruckle out of his tree.  
After the teens had calmed and dressed, Fred asked the million Galleon question.  
"Okay, can anyone explain… this?"  
Ronald pulled a small marble bowl from the bottom of the bed; touched his wand to his temple and placed a long silvery bead of memory into the fore-mentioned bow.  
"Just… watch," said the slightly mortified teen/  
With that all four teens dove into the bowl.  
Taking a seat on the floor of the penseive the youngsters watched the events unfold with open mouths.'

**MEMORY ONE**

'Everyone cheered as Fred and George entered the room arms full of Fire Whiskey and boxes more chasing them.  
"May the party begin!" shouted George enthusiastically.  
Ron grasped the neck of one of the many bottles.  
"I don't know how you managed to convince mum to go to Romania without us but, I shall never question you two EVER again!"  
"Here, here!" chorused through the crowd of young Hogwarts students in The Burrow.  
"Just as long as were not looking shit-faced and the place is clean when mum gets back, it'll be like nothing happened at all!" grinned Fred.  
Everyone gathered around and raised their now filled goblets.  
"To the best party of the Year! No regrets tonight mates!" continued Fred and drinks were downed, followed by hacks and woots.'

**MEMORY TWO**

'By nine o'clock, Fred, George, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Seamus, Dean and Oliver were the only conscience people in the room.  
Gryffindor's lay scattered and groaning over banisters and lounges, hardly any floor left to be spared/  
"Alrigh'!" said Seamus, he held back a hiccup, "Oliver, I dare you to do us a strip!"  
"Oh, please, no one wants to see that," said a slightly tipsy Hermione Granger as she sipped her drink.  
"We do!" chorused the other boys. They clicked goblets together and howled with laughter.  
Hermione rose to her feet, wobbling as gracefully as one could after five goblets of the magical drink.  
"Well, I'd rather not, goodnight all," she swayed up the stairs while the boys chanted "Take it off!"  
Oliver Wood rose to his feet, arms behind his head, swayed his hips from side to side, a Cheshire cat grin to challenge the twins on his face.  
His hands crossed behind his neck and slid down his chest slowly, fingers hooked under his sweater and he removed it painfully slow.  
The sweater ruffled his hair and gave him quite a sexy look, he winked cheekily at Seamus, who asked for the dare.  
The thick accented boy gave a snort and Mister Wood threw the item at him.  
Next came the trousers.  
The belt was whipped out and swung behind his neck, he pulled slightly to show off his well toned body, Quidditch made scars bulged over muscle as he flexed.  
Dean whistled, Harry and Ron fell over each other in a fit of giggles as Oliver wriggled his butt out of his trousers to show the room that he proudly was going without under garments that evening.'

**MEMORY THREE**

'Oliver sat naked still, between Seeker and Beater, he drummed his fingers against his chin.  
"I've got it!" he announced suddenly, it caused the Seeker and new Keeper to snap back to him and out of their giggled conversation.  
"Fred, George," he grinned at the Beaters, "Make out."  
Ron wrinkled his nose, "I don't think I'm drunk enough to watch that mate," he glanced at Harry as he stood. "You coming?"  
"Um, sure," Harry smiled brilliantly up at his best mate of almost five years and they left together.  
"Up for it?" Oliver wriggled his eyebrows at the pair, who shrugged.  
"Why not aye?" said George, "It's only a kiss."  
"Yeah," agreed Fred, "Like I said, no regrets tonight!"  
The twins embraced with difficulty, noses bumped, teeth clicked and they giggled loudly as they attempted to complete their dare.  
Harry and Ron watched from the stairs out of curiousity.  
"Disturbing," grumbled the youngest Weasley boy.  
"Come on," said Harry, he linked fingers with Ron and they headed to Ron's bedroom.

'They would later attempt to convince people that they were studying all night long.'

**MEMORY FOUR**

'Fred and George clambered into the bedroom, hands roamed well known bodies, they tried to find some kind of difference on the other form.  
Harry and Ron yawned and they watched wide eyed as the twins threw off their sweaters.  
The door banged shut and Fred pushed George onto the spare bed, he ripped away his trousers and jumped on top of a giggling George.  
"Don't you think, this is kind of… wrong?" questioned a shy George as Fred ravished his neck.  
"Now way, we're so a like it's practically masturbation." Fred bit George's bottom lip in a playful manner, "Besides, no regrets tonight, remember?"  
George appeared to think it over.  
"You're right," he said, happy to agree with Fred.

'Ron lifted the blanket a little higher and Harry slipped a shirt on.  
George's trousers were neglected on the floor and Fred ran his tongue over his brothers penis, George didn't bother to silence himself, he believed everyone to be sleeping after all.  
The more dominant brother worked the more submissive ones penis and anus with his tongue and fingers.  
When he had felt that George was ready for the taking he reached for his own penis and stroked the pre-cum all over it.  
"Sorry Georgie, no lube." George swallowed and brushed sweat covered hair from his eyes.  
Fred threw his brother's legs over his shoulders, took aim and thrusted.  
George cried out painfully.  
Fred kissed his brother and apologized.  
Harry found himself slightly aroused by the scene that was unfolding in front of him and touched Ron's knee from under the blanket.  
Ron glared at Harry.  
Fred continued to thrust, his balls smacked against his brother and Harry jumped on Ron.  
George began to moan loudly, each one only broken by his harsh pants as ecstasy drew closer.  
Fred panted heavily and Harry mounted Ron, who tried not to listen to his brothers in the next bed and focused on Harry.  
Fred came loudly and George soon after in mimicked cries.  
Harry bit into Ron's shoulder as he too came over his best mates chest.'

**NOW**

A scrunching noise was sounded from a wrapper in the quiet room as Professor Dumbledore removed a sherbet lemon from it's entrapment.  
Placing it in his mouth and sucking loudly he began to drum his fingers together.  
Four teens sat red faced and heads bowed in from of him, Molly and Arthur Weasley beside them, open mouthed.  
'And that's what I found in the penseive,' said Professor Dumbledore quite calmly and almost cheerfully.  
His eyes sparkled in that magical way as he rose his hands to cover a smile.  
'Too graphic?' he questioned, innocently, 'Of course, the beginning was only an assumption.'

Fred and George promised each other not to ever drink together EVER again.

**A/N  
Requested by my dear friend Lucretia, how she sparks my mind; whenever she says something the cogs in this brain of mine just start turning.  
Hope you enjoyed it and I had you in a fit of giggles and red faces as much as she when I read it to her.**

**Love Mister Jackkkk. ^_^  
**


End file.
